Knight in Shining Armour
Knight in Shining Armour is the thirty-second case in Starlight Shores and the second case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, Adam Russ told the team about a jousting tournament taking place in a market in town. After arriving, the player found the body of jouster Stephen Bleecher, bleeding from his heart. Autopsy confirmed that Stephen was impaled by a long, sharp object later discovered to be a lance. In the first chapter, three suspects were interrogated: Jason Fever (owner of Hidden Falls), photographer Mila Fellows (her camera was found on the crime scene) and fellow jouster Davy Peel (he was found panicking in the castle armoury). At the end of the chapter, as Isaac and the player were going over the facts of the case, a wild horse ran through the market. During the second chapter, after catching the horse they discovered new suspect Bobby Sezer (a stablehand). They also interrogated Marcus Vladbank (an ex-convict released from prison). At the end of the chapter, Bobby said that he had information about the murder. In the third chapter, multiple motives were discovered for why Stephen could have been killed. It was discovered that Jason had planned to sack Stephen and Mila had been pressuring Stephen to do a risqué photo shoot, to which the victim refused. The team found out that Stephen had been ridiculing Bobby and wanted to remove Marcus from Hidden Falls due to his past criminal life. Stephen had also ran over Davy's daughter in an accident. The team then incriminated Davy for Stephen's murder. Davy confessed to the crime, saying that he found out that his daughter's death wasn't an accident and that Stephen had been in a relationship with Emma, Davy's daughter, but when she broke up with him he decided to kill her by running her over. While drunk at a party, Stephen confessed to the crime to Davy, so Davy decided to avenge his daughter by taking a lance from the market and impaling Stephen through the heart. He was sentenced to 7 years in prison. During the AI, Dana Westcott asked for the victim's assistance urgently. She said she had received an anonymous early wedding gift, with a sinister note attached. After investigating the stables, Isaac and the player found a box with a label with "To the future Mrs Ramone". After searching through the box they found a threatening note. Deciding to tell Andrew Ramone, the chief decided he would start investigating the person who sent the note. Also during the AI, Adam and the player went to the market to watch the jousting competition. After the competition, the player found a stone with Stephen's face on it. Underneath his face, had the message "The First Casualty of the Great Game". Deciding to speak to Davy about the plaque, Davy explained that before he killed Stephen he had received letters from someone who called themselves the "Marionette". He further explained that the Marionette had told him how he could let his daughter's killer go unpunished, influencing him to kill Stephen. The Marionette also told him how to kill Stephen and where, so he could avenge Emma. At the end of the case, the chief told everyone about the Marionette and how they had to investigate this mysterious person. Adam also told the team about an upcoming movie set tour they should attend. Summary Victim *'Stephen Bleecher' (found bleeding from his heart) Murder Weapon *'Lance' Killer *'Davy Peel' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to joust. *The suspect gets seasick. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to joust. *The suspect gets seasick. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to joust. *The suspect gets seasick. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect gets seasick. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to joust. *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to joust. *The killer gets seasick. *The killer rides horses. *The killer weighs 165lbs. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Market. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cigar Box, Broken Machine) *Analyse Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to joust) *Examine Cigar Box. (New Suspect: Jason Fever) *Tell Jason about his cigar box being near the body. *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Tripod) *Examine Tripod. (New Suspect: Mila Fellows) *Speak to Mila about her tripod. (New Crime Scene: Armoury) *Investigate Armoury. (Clue: Weapons Box; New Suspect: Davy Peel) *Ask Davy what's wrong. *Examine Weapons Box. (Result: Lance) *Analyse Lance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer gets seasick) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Stable. (Clues: Pieces of Wood, Horse) *Examine Horse. (Result: Saddle) *Examine Saddle. (New Suspect: Bobby Sezer) *See Bobby about his horse. (Profile: The suspect gets seasick) *Examine Pieces of Wood. (Result: Horse Riding Gloves) *Analyse Horse Riding Gloves. (Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Investigate Grill. (Clues: Newspaper, Files, Figurine) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Obituary) *Examine Obituary. (Result: Davy's Daughter) *Speak to Davy about his daughter's death. (Profile: The suspect gets seasick and knows how to joust) *Examine Files. (New Suspect: Marcus Vladbank) *Speak to Marcus about the murder. (Profile: The suspect knows how to joust) *Examine Figurine. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Mila's fingerprints) *Speak to Mila about the photo shoot. (Profile: The suspect knows how to joust and gets seasick) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Knight Statues. (Clues: Broken Metal Pieces, Rocking Horse, Necklace) *Examine Broken Metal Pieces. (Result: Helmet) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Sacking) *Confront Jason about sacking the victim. (Profile: The suspect rides horses, knows how to joust and gets seasick) *Examine Rocking Horse. (Result: Ridicule) *Ask Bobby about the bullying. (Profile: Bobby and Davy ride horses) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Victim's Message) *Speak to Marcus about the victim's threats. (Profile: Mila and Marcus ride horses) *Investigate Horse Pen. (Clues: Rope, Security Camera) *Examine Hay Pile. (Result: Scale) *Analyse Scale. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 165lbs) *Examine Rope. (Result: Blue Threads) *Analyse Blue Threads. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (2/9)! (no stars) The Great Game (2/9) *See what Dana needs. *Investigate Stables. (Clue: White Box) *Examine White Box. (Result: Parchment) *Examine Parchment. (Result: Letter; New Quasi-Suspect: Andrew Ramone) *Tell Andrew about the worrying note. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go to the jousting competition with Adam. (Reward: Knight Armour) *Investigate Market. (Clue: Stone Pieces) *Examine Stone Pieces. (Result: Stone Plaque) *Speak to Davy about the plaque. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Hidden Falls Category:Starlight Shores